Children's Playschool Favourites
|catalogue number = VC1440 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes}}Children's Playschool Favourites is a UK VHS release by VCI on the 19th of May 1997. It features Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, I'm a Little Teapot, Sooty & Co., Brum, Tots Video, Rosie & Jim '''and '''The Wind in the Willows. Description Children's Playschool Favourites is an exciting collection of all your favourite characters on one video. Full of fun and entertainment, includes experts of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, I'm a Little Teapot, Sooty and Co., Brum, Tots Video, Rosie & Jim and The Wind in the Willows. Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas & the Special Letter # I'm a Little Teapot: I’m A Little Teapot, Frere Jacques, I Hear Thunder, Sing A Song Of Sixpence (Clip) # Sooty and Co: Soo's Babies (Clip) # Brum & the Flood (Clip) # Tots TV Video: Animal Adventures (Clip) # Rosie & Jim: Acrobats (Clip) # The Wind in the Willows: Mercury of the Motorcycle (Clip) Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. 1995. Sooty © Granada Television 1996. Brum, Rosie & Jim and Tots T.V./Tots Video © 1994/95/96 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. I'm a Little Teapot © 1992 Video Collection International Ltd. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1986. Sooty & Co. © Granada Television 1994. Credits *'Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends' Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry Adaptation by Britt Allcroft "THOMAS & THE SPECIAL LETTER" Told by Michael Angelis Directed by David Mitton Television Stories by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Director of Photography: Terence Permane Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers Models Supervisor: Steve Asquith Camera Crew: David Matkins and Nigel Permane Gaffer Michael Flynn Programme Management: Television Support Services and Graeme MacArthur Production Co-ordinator: Nadine Schoen Chief Model Maker: Martin Gaskell Special Effects Model Maker: David Eves Specialist Model Maker: Peter Eves Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Kevin Harris, Gareth Hutchinson, Jennie De Naeyer and John Piper Figurines: Johnathan Saville Stagehands: Adam Cook and Leigh Grosch Lighting Equipment Supplied by Lee Lighting Ltd. Periscope Lens Supplied By Grip House Ltd. Sound Effects and Dubbing: The Family Channel Studios Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander Post Production Facilities: Dean Street Post Editor: John Wright Music Composed & Performed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Made at Shepperton Studios, London, England Processed by Technicolor Executive Producer: Angus Wright Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mittion Production by A Britt Allcroft Production © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1995. *'I'm a Little Teapot' with Elizabeth Watts © 1992 Video Collection International Ltd. *'Sooty & Co.' © Granada Television 1994. *'Brum' © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. *'Tots Video' © 1995 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. *'Rosie & Jim' © 1996 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. *'The Wind in the Willows' Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. 1986. Trivia * The video was released in 1997. * This was the last "Children's Pre-School" video by VCI. * '''"Thomas & the Special Letter" '''is the only episode on the video to be shown in its entirety, the others stories are only clips. Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Children's Playschool Favourites title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends intro * Start of Thomas & the Special Letter (1995) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Wind in the Willows: Mercury of the Motorcycle (1986) * Children's Playschool Favourites title card * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Children's Playschool Favourites (UK VHS 1997) Spine.jpeg|Spine Children's Playschool Favourites (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.jpeg|Back cover Children's Playschool Favourites (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette Children's Playschool Favourites (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve 23915907_2018577301492806_1717063740375294845_n.jpg Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:Sooty Category:Brum Category:Tots TV Category:Rosie and Jim Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Sooty and Co Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Tots Video Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Granada Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:BBFC Uc Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thames Television Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards